


Down on one knee

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [28]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos plans a big party for Diana getting her Doctorate in Ancient History and her parents show up. Can Methos handle Diana's dad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down on one knee

Down on one knee

6 weeks after Diana gets tagged takes place.

 

Methos was sitting at the bar watching Joe play the last set of the afternoon. Richie was tending bar and walked over replacing Methos’ beer. Methos looked up from his work and smirked. “You’re getting pretty good at this.” Methos raised his glass in salute and took a drink.

Richie shook his head. “I just don’t get it you can spend all night drinking and I have never seen you drunk. What’s your secret old man?” 

Methos chuckled “For most of my life the only drink you could trust was beer or ale and sometimes wine. So I built up a tolerance a long time ago.” He looked around the bar it was mostly deserted now that Joe and the band were done playing for the night.

Joe walked up and sat down next to Methos. “Hey how’s it going? Did you get all your homework done?” Joe teased

“Yep, sure did. So can I have my milk and cookies now Dad?” Methos teased back then turned nervous. “Is everything ready for tonight?”

Joe chuckled “Wow five thousand years old and you’re nervous about throwing Diana a surprise party? She got her Doctorate the hard part is over.” Joe shakes his head in amusement.

“Hey you have no idea how much work she put into this. I just want her to know how proud we are. Is it wrong of me to want this to be perfect?” Methos replied

Joe looked at Methos and decided to do a little fishing. “You know if I didn’t know any better I would think you’re planning to propose to her tonight.” And watched for Methos’ reaction.

Methos looked up shocked then his eyes narrowed. “See this is why if and when I plan to propose the two of you will not be in on the plan.” Methos stood and stretched “I could just see it; me all nervous trying to find the right moment and words and the two of you over my shoulder or interrupting at the wrong time. No thank you.”

“Ok ok take it easy old man shish. We got it no proposal, but just to be clear we are still invited to the wedding right?” Joe teased

“I don’t think I would survive if Diana found out the two of you were not there.” Methos stated 

“Well you had better get going. You have to keep Diana away from this place for the next three hours while everyone arrives and we move a few things around.” Joe said looking at his watch.

Methos looked at his own watch and cursed in Sumerian. “Ok see you guys later got to go!” And he was out the door as he stuffed papers in his back pack.

*** 

Duncan opened another crate of ancient artifacts in Methos’ lab. It had straw stuffed tightly in it. He started pulling the straw out putting it in empty bins for later use. Cocooned in the straw were an Egyptian vase and a small wooden box. He held them up one in each hand. “Um are these on the list?” Duncan asked

Diana was on the other side of the lab looking over two clay tablets. She looked up and then checked her manifest. “Yeah they go over on the center table.”

“This exhibit is going to be amazing.” Duncan said as he looked the room over. There were eight tables almost the length of the room each one held artifacts from a different culture.

Diana came over and looked at the small box. The latch was locked. “I wish we could get into this one. But it takes a special combination and a length of metal kind of like a key to open it. If you get the combination wrong the box destroys whatever is in side. Unfortunately both were lost over a thousand years ago.” Diana stated wishfully 

“Hey maybe Methos could open it. I’m sure he has a stash with stuff that old someplace. Who knows maybe he was given the spare key. Of course knowing Methos that means this hold a thousand year old beer recipe.” Duncan joked.

Diana started to say something when they both felt the buzz of another immortal. Duncan watched Diana and relaxed when she smiled. “We could always ask him.”

Methos punched his id into the key pad and then placed his hand on the palm reader. The door buzzed to let him into the lab. “Well someone has been busy.” He said looking around the room.

“Come look at this and tell me what you think.” Diana said as she led him over to the box.

“Oh good, I was hoping that would be in the shipment today.” Methos said and took the box carefully. “This piece was owned by Cleopatra herself. Cesar gave it to her on their wedding night.”

Duncan looked stunned. “You knew Cleopatra?”

“Mac please, I was her most trusted scribe. She adored me and when Egypt was over run she sent me with some of her most precious possessions out of the country.

“That’s amazing.” Diana sighed

Duncan looked confused. “I thought you had all of Methos’ memories.”

“I do, but I haven’t looked through all of them.” Diana replied

“Moving on, Joe said he could use your help at the bar a really big truck has come in and Richie is stuck across town.” Methos relayed

“No problem. I’ll call him as I’m heading to the car to let him know I’m on my way. See both of you later tonight?” Mac asked 

Methos looked around the room and smirked. “Yeah I’ll make sure she comes up for air. We’ll be there for Joe’s second set.”

“K, see you later.” Duncan kissed Diana on the cheek and took off.

Diana smiled as Methos. “So how much of this exhibit is yours?” She asked as her arms went around his waist.

Methos smiled as his arms went around her as well. “Oh, about half of it. My family has been preserving artifacts and history for generations. 

She kissed him leisurely. “Thank you, although I can’t help but feel I’m cheating a bit since this is my first assignment outside the classroom.”

“Well Dr. Mathews if it will make you feel better you can take me out to dinner tell me how amazing I am and plead for my help with your exhibit.” He teased

“Hmm, I have a better idea since I am ahead of schedule how about I take you back to my place ply you with good liquor and offer to make it well worth your while if you were to loan the school some of your family’s rare artifacts.” She said as her hands found their way under Methos’ shirt.

He leaned down and kissed her. “I like your idea better, but now I’m going to worry every time you go off to collect items for the school.”

Diana nipped his neck playfully “Then you will be happy to know I plan to come to you first.”

“Hmm, good to know.” He growled and pulled Diana hard against him capturing her mouth in a breath stealing kiss. He broke the kiss to start nipping and kissing down her neck all signs of playfulness gone. “Home is too far away… My office now!” He commanded between nips.

“Umm… office… good idea.” Diana gasped as Methos started leading her toward the office at the back of the lab.

*** 

Richie and Duncan moved the last table into place. “So how many people are going to be here again?” Richie asked

Joe looked up from his paper work and answered. “One hundred and fifty I think. Methos invited every person Diana has ever talked to.” 

“He’s going all out. Methos paid for the whole thing.” Duncan added “He even paid for the hotel stay for her family for the week.”

“Whoa wait a minute, he brought the parents in?” Richie exclaimed with a big grin. “Are you sure he’s not going to ask Diana to marry him?”

Duncan flushed and didn’t answer. Joe noticed and got up moving in for the kill. “So something we should know about Mac?”

“Umm, no nothing I can think of. We have everything ready.” He hedged

Richie joined Joe as they slowly cornered the Highlander. Mac bumped into the table and stopped.

“Spill it Mac. We know you’re hiding something. Richie stated.

“Man, Methos must have it really bad if he used you as his second. He knows better.” Joe stated and raised his cane poking Mac in the shin. “Come clean and we will only go after the old man. Before you decide to play martyr think about what Methos would do in this situation.”

Mac looked at two of his best friends and smirked “Methos wouldn’t be in this situation. So do your worst. Just know that I am more afraid of what he will do to me then what the two of you can. I will say that it should be and interesting night.”

Richie and Joe gave the Highlander breathing room. “The old man is starting to rub off on you. Ya held up good.” Joe stated with a chuckle.

Before Richie could try a different approach the front door opened and a couple in their late forties early fifties. They looked around and seen the three men. Duncan moved toward the couple “Mr. and Mrs. Mathews?” 

“Yes.” The man answered

“Oh good I’m Duncan MacLeod, this is Joe Dawson and Rich Ryan.” Duncan introduced

Everyone shook hands “Diana tells us she works for you as a loan from the university?” Mrs. Mathews asked 

“Yes, she’s one of my best researchers. Diana works translating manuscripts and tablets for me. I am cataloging finds for museums around the world.” Duncan recited the cover Methos had made for the summer Diana had been running with a bomb around her neck.

“She loves what she’s doing I hear about all the different things or places every time she calls.” Mrs. Mathews replied 

“I’m glad because to be honest we would be lost without her.” Duncan stated truthfully.

“So does that include the man heading the team, Adam Pierson?” Diana’s father asked

Duncan chuckled “That was love at first sight. I can guarantee where she goes he will follow.”

“So I’ve heard, and what do you think of him. Would you let your daughter date him?” Mr. Mathews asked 

Joe piped up at the question. “I have a daughter about Diana’s age. I love her to death. Amy’s a good kid but as far as I am concerned Adam is too good for her.” Everyone including Duncan looked surprised at the statement.

“Hey! You said I couldn’t go near Amy! I think I’m offended.” Richie sulked. Everyone laughed at the outburst.

“I can assure you Mr. and Mrs. Mathews your daughter could not be in more capable or devoted hands.” Duncan stated then the door opened and some of the teachers and students from the university stated filing in. “Feel free to ask any one that is at the party Adam teaches part time at the university as well.”

An hour after the last person arrived for the party Mack smiled as he felt Methos and Diana just outside then his phone went off “Alright everyone they’re here. Take your places and be quite.” He called out over the crowd. They all gathered on the back of the room as Methos opened the door to the bar. Diana was laughing at something he had said when the room erupted “Surprise!” Diana jumped back and Methos caught her arm before she could grab for a weapon.

“By the Gods I almost had a heart attack.” Diana said as she sagged against Methos. “And I suppose you had a hand in this?” She scanned the room looking at all her friends and students then she seen her parents. “By The Goddess get me out of here. I’m really not ready for the 3rd degree about my sudden tour of the world without a peep.” She whispered as Methos started walking her down the stairs.

“Relax sweet heart I will be happy to take all the blame. I promise I won’t leave your side tonight unless you are properly guarded.” He whispered back and squeezed her hand for reassurance. Within moments a sea of friends, students and colleagues swarmed around them giving hugs and congratulations for Diana receiving her Doctorate.

Joe Richie and Mac had their hands full taking care of all the party goes even though they had most of the staff on duty for the party. Methos was busy moving Diana around the room making sure everyone got equal time with the latest Doctor of Ancient Linguistics. The entire time he made sure to keep Diana away from her parents for the first half hour. Then the music started and he took her onto the dance floor holding her close as they began to dance.

“Love I’m going to hand you over to Duncan for a few moments while I go and talk to your parents.” Methos whispered

Adam, I don’t think that’s a good idea my dad can be difficult to say the least.” She answered worry evident in her voice.

“I’m immortal, what’s the worst he can do to me?” He teased as he rubbed her back soothingly “It will be fine I promise.” Just then Duncan came onto the dance floor and tapped Methos on the shoulder. “May I cut in?” Duncan asked with a charming smile and mischief dancing in his eyes.

“Methos smirked “I’m going in if you see me go down take Diana out the back and get her to holy ground.” He teased 

“No problem and just think if you lose your head I get a chance with Diana.” Duncan teased back as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Diana making her giggle. 

Methos left the dance floor looking for Diana’s parents. He found them talking to Joe and a couple of the professors from the school. “Oh good I found you. Hi I’m Adam Pierson. Is there a chance I could talk to the both of you in private?” Methos asked pouring on his best Adam Pierson charm.

Diana’s father looked him over then turned to his wife. “Honey, why don’t you stay and enjoy the party while Mr. Pierson and I have a little chat.” Mr. Mathews said

Adam motioned toward the hall where the office was. “Right this way.”

They walked through the crowd to the office without a word; once the door was closed Methos leaned against it. “I wanted to talk to you before you seen your daughter.” 

Mr. Mathews stood with his arms crossed. “Ok, I’m listening.”

Methos took a deep breath “First off this summer I had Diana traipsing all over Europe with me. She was under direct orders from our employers not to contact the outside world. It was my fault she couldn’t call her mother, but we made sure to send a postcard as we left each city. This was the first time we took a job that we had to leave as soon as the contract was accepted.” Methos stopped and waited for Diana’s father to start reprimanding him.

“So you think this is about her traipsing all over the world? I thought you were supposed to be smart.” Mr. Mathews replied snidely

Methos looked confused for a moment then his eyes narrowed as he realized something wasn’t right. “So please enlighten me. Why are you and Diana not talking?” Methos replied holding his temper in place as he looked Diana’s father over. Mr. Mathews was large man at 6’4 broad muscular build silver military short hair and piercing blue eyes. Methos had no problem believing this man had served in the Marines and as a drill Sargent destroyed quite a few cadets in his day.

“She’s wasting her life with all this foolish teaching fluff. All she ever dates, when she bothers to date is pansy teachers like you.” He answered looking Methos over with distaste.

Methos cocked his head amusement sparkling in his eyes. “So Diana is wasting her life because she’s not sitting at home giving you grandchildren and waiting with baited breath for her husband to come home from the war.” Methos chuckled at the thought. “I plan to marry your daughter and although it is not necessary I would prefer to have your blessing. So here is my proposal you and I can go outside into the grassy lot next door and you can try your best to beat the crap out of me. Win or lose I will still marry your daughter but if you win you have bragging right s for the rest of your days. However if I beat you then you will apologize to your daughter for being an ass, give us your blessing and come to the wedding give her away and smile as you dance with her.” 

Diana’s father laughed “Boy I have fifty pounds on you and thirty years of military living under my belt. Think hard about this.”

“I look forward to the challenge.” Methos opened the door “Shall we?”

“Don’t think I will go easy on you.” Mr. Mathews said as he walked out the door and into the party. Methos just smirked as he shut the door.

The two men made their way to the stage and Methos walked up the couple of steps to the microphone Mr. Mathews stood next to him. Diana and her mother watched them with worried looks on their faces. Methos smiled and winked at Diana as he took the microphone off its stand. “Can I please have everyone’s attention?” Methos waited for a moment as everyone quieted down. “I’m hoping everyone is having a good time so far. Diana has worked incredibly hard for this accomplishment and I am very proud to count her Dr. Mathews as an equal colleague. She has definably earned it. But Now Mr. Mathews and I have a bet that we need to settle. We want all of you that care to outside and witness for us. We are going to have a full out hand to hand combat no weapons but ourselves to see if age and tracery really does win over youth and experience. The winner will also get lifetime bragging rights. I know it’s a little Neanderthal but boys will be boys. So everyone come on outside but I warn you there might be blood. Noses tend to bleed and I have a very prominent one.” Everyone laughed at the joke as they all filed out to the empty lot. 

Duncan and Diana caught up with Methos as he stood off to the side of the empty lot. All the party goers were gathering on the parking lot area. “What is going on?” Diana hissed

“Relax I had a talk with your father. This is just a little male bonding.” Methos explained as he watched Diana’s mother move close to her husband no doubt trying to talk him out of hurting Diana’s boyfriend. He kissed Diana to reassure her then turned “Well time to go play.”

Methos walked out to Diana’s dad and they shook hands then started circling each other sizing up the opponent. Diana’s father made the first move throwing a left hook. Methos ducked and came up with a punch to the ribs being careful to just not the wind out of his opponent not break any ribs. Mr. Mathews took a step back as he tried to catch his breath. Methos moved in throwing a punch that was easy to see his future father in law blocked it easily, and then followed with a quick jab to the nose. Methos felt the bone snap and the rush of blood. Methos smirked and nodded witch made Diana’s father smile. “You can take a hit. That’s good to know.” And they continued each getting a few hits here and there. Methos was pulling most of his punches so they would not do more then leave a light bruise at most. Finally Mr. Mathews threw a side kick that landed in Methos’ side. Methos deliberately fell and stayed down as he caught his breath.

Mr. Mathews stood over Methos “Yield boy, you’ve proven you’re capable of fighting.” Methos looked up at Diana’s father impressed the man had not held his hand out to help. Methos sat there a few moments more just for show then nodded “Ok, I yield.”

The party goes went wild with cheering as money passed back and forth. Diana ran out and kneeled next to Methos putting a towel up to Methos’ nose pretending to stop the bleeding. “What were you thinking?” She asked part agitated part amused. “That is the worst fight I have ever seen you fight.”

Methos smiled as he whispered back “Yeah but none of them know that. Besides I just scored brownie points with your father.”

She laughed “I love you but he will hold this over your head for the rest of his life.” She stated as she checked out his nose sliding her finger down from the bridge to the tip. Then she pulled snapping it back into alignment. 

“Methos let out a small yelp. “God that always hurts.”

“Come on it wasn’t that bad. I doubt you’ll even have a black eye over it.” She stated loud enough for the people around them to here.

“Good to know. Come on lets go back in. I’ll clean up and you can cut the cake.” Methos stated as he stood putting his arm around Diana’s shoulders. Mr. Mathews walked over to the couple a smile on his face.

“Sir that was fun we should do it again sometime.” Methos offered with a grin of his own.

“Next time I’m in town to see my daughter you can count on it. And call me James.” Diana’s dad said as he held his hand out.

“I look forward to it James.” Methos replied as he took the man’s hand.

Everyone went back inside Duncan was waiting for the two fighters holding fresh clothes. “I hope these fit Adam had a change of clothes here. These are mine.” Mac said handing the outfits over.

“I’m sure they will be just fine.” James replied as he followed Adam to the bathroom to clean up.

Once the door to the men’s room was closed James took a deep breath “You have my blessing, but hurt her and today will seem like child’s play. Do you understand?” He stated firmly.

Methos smirked “Yes sir. Thank you it will mean a lot to Diana.”

Fifteen minutes later the two men were changed and clean walking out to applause as the people around them patted them on the back or congratulated them for a good fight. They finally made it over to Diana and her mother.

“Here I made sure you had a piece of cake.” Diana said and handed a large slice of cake to Methos.

“Now we’re talking.” He said happily as he took a fork full and hummed in satisfaction. Methos ate his cake quietly as he watched the crowd enjoy themselves talking about the fight and he watched quite a bit of money changing hands. Once he was sure things had settled he excused himself for a moment walking over to Joe.

“Hey buddy shouldn’t you be with that cute number over there?” Joe teased

“Yea well I plan on it but I was wondering if you could do me a favor and play for us tonight? Just one song I promise.” Methos said looking flustered.

Joe looked him over not missing the change. “And what would I be playing if I did?”

“Well I was hoping you would play her favorite song 'One Thousand Years'. The one you and she sing all the time when you get ready for a set.” He answered

“Feeling sappy tonight? Anything I should know about?” Joe asked enjoying stringing Methos along.

“Please Joe don’t make me beg this is nerve racking enough.” Methos pleaded

“Alright you got it but I better be invited to the wedding and you better bring her to the stage after she says yes so I can be the first to congratulate her or is that offer my condolences?” Joe joked 

“Thanks Joe. And I will promise.” Methos said as Joe began to make his way to the stage.

Methos walked back over to Diana as Joe took the mic. “Umm I hope you all don’t mind but I felt the urge to play a song for our lovely guest of honor. If everyone would, please clear the dance floor to give these two lovebirds room.” Joe said as Duncan moved a stool and his guitar over next to him. “Thanks Mac.” Joe took a moment to get settled and make sure his instrument was in proper tune. Then the room filled with Diana’s favorite love song.

“Would you do me the honor?” Methos asked and held out his hand.

Diana smiled lovingly at Methos and took his hand. “I would love to.”

Duncan and Richie were at the edge of the dance floor insuring that no one interrupted the dance. Methos walked her to the center and pulled her into his arms. He buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply letting out a sigh. “I didn’t plan on having a sparring match with your father today, but I’m glad I did it seems to have calmed my nerves.” Methos whispered then kissed her neck lightly.

Diana shivered slightly and smiled. “Why would you be nervous? We have dance together more times than I can count.”

“It’s not the dancing that has me nervous.” He answered Joe’s Smokey voice sing of love and forever washed over them. Methos took a small step back from Diana and he went down on one knee looking up at her with all the love and adoration he felt. “Diana Mathews I have loved you my whole life. I’m not complete without you. Will you marry me?” Methos asked as he held up Cleopatra's small box from earlier.

Diana stood there shocked for a moment not sure if what she was hearing was real. She could see the love but she could also see the fear in his eyes. She realized he didn’t know if she would accept or not. “Yes I will marry you.” She said in a hushed whisper and took the box.

Methos stood up a goofy grin forming at the relief of being told yes. “Here this is the combination and here is the key.” He said turning the pieces and taking a bronze piece out of his pocket he opened the box and inside was a ring it had two serpents intertwined into the infinity sign and a pair of rubies was set in the eyes. He picked it up with shaky hands and placed the ring on her finger. Then turned to the crowed “She said yes!” He announced then pulled her into his arms and kissed her. The room explode into cheers. Methos lifted Diana up into his arms and walked over to the stage depositing her next to Joe. “Delivered as promised.” 

“Congratulations Honey Girl, the two of you deserve all the happiness in the world.” Joe stated and kissed her on the cheek.

“Thanks Joe. Did you…” Diana began but Joe shook his head chuckling

“Nope, I had my suspicions but didn’t really know till he asked me to sing.” Joe answered “Well go on you have a room of people wanting your attention so scoot. We’ll talk later.” 

Diana jumped down off the stage next to Methos and the whole party crowed in around them.

***  
Four hours later the last party goers were walking out the door. All that was left was the staff that was cleaning up Joe, Methos, Diana Richie and Duncan.

Diana slumped down into the booth “That was exhausting but defiantly fun.” Methos settled in next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her.   
“What do you say we head home?” He offered 

“Hmm, home sounds wonderful.” She mumbled as her eyes began to close.

“Go on you two love birds we have this.” Joe said 

“Yeah otherwise you’ll be carrying Diana to the car.” Richie chimed in.

There’s an envelope in the office it has the staffs bonus for such a wonderful job. Will you see that they get it Joe?” Methos asked as he roused Diana just enough for them to stand. He smiled at his soon to be bride “Come on sweetheart.” Methos leaned down just a bit and hefted her into his arms. “Mac want to help me get her into the car?” 

“Sure I got the door. Are we forgetting anything?” Duncan asked as he grabbed Methos and Diana’s jackets. “That should be it.”

Duncan got the door and followed the couple out.

Joe chucked at the sight. “This should be an interesting next few months. Come on Rich I’ll give you a ride home. You can pick your bike up in the morning. Let me go get the envelope and check my email real quick and we can go.” Joe walked back to the office and sat down at his desk turning the computer on. The Watcher symbol came up and he logged in. “Now let’s see what’s happened today.”

He pulled up his email and there was an message from one of his old friends. He clicked on it.

 

Joe  
I hope this letter finds you well. I have just unearthed what I believe to be a chronicle which predates the Watchers as an organization but it has our symbol in the back cover. Do you still have contact with Adam Pierson? I could really use his help translating this. I know he’s Immortal now but he was a Watcher first and the best Linguist I have ever come across.   
Sincerely,  
David Tims 

Joe read the letter and whistled “Well I’m sure it can wait until morning Adam has a little celebrating to do and I don’t want to be the one to interrupt.” He mumbled to himself and shut everything down.


End file.
